New- IIXΩXII-Blood
by Italian Wolf
Summary: Follow Xerxes Cerberus and his team as he deals Beacon Academy after being brought there by fate
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own RWBY or anything affiliated with the series but the OC's are mine~ItalianWolf**_

_**New-IIXΩXII-Blood**_

Xerxes Cerberus hated his life without a doubt or second glance. He lived up to sixteen years of his life in a small town in the forests surrounding Vale and now he was given the golden ticket to escape, on a silver platter no less. It has been the center of conversation in the town for about a week and he was going to pounce on the opportunity before it got away. Apparently the headmaster of Beacon Academy was searching for possible hunters and huntresses, in this backwater town no less.

He steeled himself as he walked to the building were the Professor Ozpin was checking potential candidates for Beacon. As soon as he opened the door to the tavern he was face to face with the Professor and was given the most surprising sentence he had ever heard, "Well now that the star has finally shown up we can leave for Beacon". And just like that Xerxes was loaded up on a Dust Ship bound for Beacon Academy.

Xerxes P.O.V

After a couple of minutes on the awkward ride I finally decided to ask Professor Ozpin the question that weighed heavily on my mind.

"Um, all due respect Professor but why did I get picked when you didn't even check if I had potential to be a hunter"

Professor Ozpin looked at me with a sideways glance sighed then turned to fully face me as he explained "Well most people have an aura that can be sensed by scouts for the academy, but your aura is…different, let's leave it at that".

Hours later the ship finally landed and I filed out with three potential huntresses with the exception of me who was the only hunter of the group. As I saw all the other hunters and huntresses I knew it was going to be a difficult year, especially when a girl a few feet away from me exploded, yep a long year indeed.

_**New-IIXΩXII-Blood**_

_**Well tell me what you thought about it in the comments, did you love it, like it or hate it. If I get enough positive comments I might continue the story **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own RWBY or anything affiliated with the series but the OC's are mine~ItalianWolf**_

_**Blair- Platinum hair, pale skin, red eyes, 5'2 feet tall comes from wealthy family, weapon is Das Hackmesser a claymore that turns into a shotgun**_

_**Midori- Black hair, light skin, green eyes, 5'1 feet tall comes from family of mercenaries, weapon is Decay a Viking battle axe that turns into a pistol with an axe blade in the front**_

_**Sawako-Black hair, decent tan skin, black eyes, 5'2 feet tall comes from a wealthy family that run's the town Xerxes comes from, weapons are throwing knives with dust powder infused in the blades through forging techniques**_

_**Xerxes-Black hair, tanned skin, brown eyes, 6'0 feet tall raised by a hermit hunter on the border of town, weapons are tiger-hook blades, spikes in the handles that can be used as grappling hooks**_

_**New- IIXΩXII-Blood**_

Xerxes was amazed when he saw the sheer amount of people and weapons at Beacon. He became very wary about his own appearance compared to the other students. His armor/appearance was very simple, it consisted of a leather guard from his waist to mid leg on his left, several metal plates held together by leather strips to his waist and mid leg, a simple red tunic with black pants, and small pauldrons that only covered the top of his shoulders, so in short he looked like a countryside bandit that took his armor off of dead knights or lesser known hunters.

Then he noticed the appearance of the girls that also got accepted from his town. They were in much nicer looking armor than he was in.

Blair Rocker was a girl from a relatively wealthy family in his town so she was decked out in a perfect condition of MK3 battle armor with spikes pretty much everywhere on the armor that wouldn't hinder her movement, she also had her family's heirloom claymore/ mecha-shift shotgun "Das Hackmesser" strapped to her back, which made her look like an unconditional badass.

There was Midori Olivia, a girl from a mercenary family with full leather armor with the exception of two large steel pauldrons that covered her arms perfectly and steel greaves that covered her legs. She also had her own battle axe/ mecha-shift pistol "Decay" strapped to her thigh with steel plating.

And last but not least there was the Mayor's daughter Sawako Wright. Her choice of armor wasn't armor at all actually. She wore a dark red Japanese robe with a big silk bow on the back. And her weapons of choice, well over twenty throwing knives with impact dust powder forged in the blades hidden all over her person.

Looking at their weapons I began to feel self conscious again. My weapons were nothing special at all, they weren't mecha-shift or dust forged or even forged from impervious materials they were his Masters weapons before he passed away. My pair of weapons consists of tiger-hook swords, thin bladed swords with a sharpened hook instead of a point and crescent bladed cross guards that covered my hands so I could deliver devastating punches or slashes without worrying about my uncovered hands. Putting my insecurities behind me I went to the Courtyard with all the other students to listen to Professor. Ozpin's lecture for the new students, all the while thinking what got me here?

_**New- IIXΩXII-Blood**_

_**Well that's a wrap tell me what you think, love it, hate it, just remember to tell me what you think in the comments or P.M to me.**_


End file.
